noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Kuraha
Kuraha (囷巴), is a current Regalia to Bishamonten. His regalia form is a male lion with a scar on his right eye. Appearance He is seen to be quite tall, with grey hair, and a scruffy grey beard and moustache. In his human-like form, he is dressed in a smart suit, a common uniform worn by all of Bishamonten's shinki. After Yato cuts his right eye, he starts wearing an eye patch. Personality Kuraha is seen to be a calm man, but becomes vicious when it comes to protecting his master Bishamonten. He's very loyal to her, and can be described as a serious shinki as well. He seems to be second in command behind Kazuma as shown when Kazuma was exiled and Bishamonten was going out of control fighting Yato, Kuraha was the one who began to give out orders, telling his fellow battle shinki Kinuha and Akiha to lead the non battle shinki away to safety and tried to control the situation. He also tried to advise Bishamonten to stop fighting, to no avail. Kuraha also was the one to try and find Kazuma, believing he would know what to do, showing even after Kazuma is put into exile that Kuraha places great trust in him. In the second OVA it is seen that when he is drunk, he can apparently do circus tricks and starts acting like a house cat or house dog (playing with catnip, catching a frisbee, and jumping through a flaming loop of fire). In several omake of the Noragami manga series, it is shown he is often treated more as a housepet and/or stray lion even in human form. This is shown when Kazuma is exiled - several of the omake showed Kuraha complaining how he wouldn't have anyone to scrub him and Kazuma handed him a list of supplies, one of which was lion food. Another time, when Yato was sleeping in Kazuma's room, Kuraha said Viina wanted to put him in a cage. He then said they didn't even have a cage but Kazuma revealed they did, in case Kuraha went wild (this was revealed comically), much to Kuraha's annoyance. History TBA Abilities mounted on him.]] Kuraha's shinki form is a lion. In this form, he has light brown fur with a darker brown mane, and his eyes become bright-green. His physically capabilities in this form exceed those of regular lions - being able to jump to great heights and distances. His vessel name is Kinki (囷器). During one of Bishamonten's battles with Yato, Kuraha's right eye is injured by Sekki, rendering it unusable and leaving a vertical scar over it. From that point onward Kuraha keeps his right eye closed while in lion form, and wears an eye patch over it in his human form. Trivia *A "kura" (囷) is a type of archaic oval granary, used for centuries in multiple East Asian civilizations. **The second character in Kuraha's given name, 巴 ha, represents the tomoe - a Japanese abstract symbol resembling a comma sign of unclear origin, adorning various Japanese religious artifacts. *Kuraha is one of two currently known shinki to take the form of living creatures, the other one being Kiun. **Incidentally, both Kuraha and Kiun sustain damage to their shinki forms during the events of the story that leaves them scarred in their human forms as well. * In the opening, Bishamonten is seen with Kazuma, her guidepost and blessed shinki, and Kuraha. This may be because he is one of her most used shinki throughout the entire series, and implies he is second in command behind Kazuma. Category:Shinki Category:Male Category:Alive